Denn die Sonne scheint auch weiterhin
by azunchen
Summary: Es scheint eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen zu sein seit sie in der Digiwelt waren. 10 Jahre? Aber haben sich die Dinge seit damals wirklich komplett verändert oder hängen die Schatten von damals noch über den ehemaligen Tamern? [RyoxRuki & TakatoxJuri]
1. Juri - Erinnerungen

**Staffel:** Digimon Tamers

**Pairings:** RyoxRuki & TakatoxJuri

**Anmerkung: **

_Hallöchen!_

_Dies ist meine erste Fanfiction seit bestimmt mehr als... zwei Jahren? Auf jeden Fall ist es meiner erste Fanfiction über Digimon, die recht spontan entstanden ist, nachdem mich vor ein paar Wochen das Digimon-Fieber gepackt hat und ich mich durch die alten Digimon Tamers Folgen gestöbert hab'._

_Die Fanfiction wird viele Jahre nach der letzten Tamers Episode ansetzen und je nach Kapitel in einer von voraussichtlich zwei Perspektiven (Juri & Ruki) geschrieben sein. Vielleicht noch kurz erwähnt: Die Beschreibung klingt vielleicht zu Beginn etwas düsterer als die ersten Kapitel, aber sie trifft die Story in etwa so, wie ich sie mir insgesamt vorgestellt hab.  
_

_Wünsche euch viel Spaß beim Lesen! Über Kommentare freue ich mich natürlich sehr! _

* * *

**Kapitel 1: Juri - Erinnerungen**

Es war manchmal schrecklich, wie schnell die Zeit verging. Wie lange war es schon her? Zehn Jahre? Ich rechnete kurz im Kopf nach und stellte erschreckend fest, dass tatsächlich bereits zehn Jahre vergangen waren, seit D-Reaper unsere Stadt beinahe dem Erdboden gleich gemacht hätte.

Ich atmete aus, schlug mein Buch zu und wandte meinen Blick zum geöffneten Fenster. Ein warmer Luftzug wehte mir durchs Haar und ließ mich kurz die Augen schließen. Der Frühling war schon immer meine Lieblingsjahreszeit gewesen. Wahrscheinlich, weil er mir immer das Gefühl gab, ganz nah bei meiner Mutter zu sein. Und bei Leomon. Was wohl nach allem, was passiert war, aus ihm geworden war? Ob er lebte, irgendwo als Reinkarnation oder als Daten in einem anderen Digimon?

"Leomon lebt bestimmt.", flüsterte ich, obwohl ich genau wusste, dass ich mir diese Version schon immer eingeredet hatte, um nicht an die anderen Möglichkeiten denken zu müssen. Auch wenn man mir es nicht mehr ansah und ich wahrscheinlich auch langsam viel zu alt war, um mir um diese alten Ereignisse noch den Kopf zu zerbrechen, so holten sie mich noch immer irgendwann ein, wie kleine Schatten, die selbst nach so langer Zeit noch an mir hingen und einfach nicht von mir ablassen wollten. Ich hatte mich bereits vor Jahren daran gewöhnt, hatte mich damit arrangiert und nicht einmal meine engste Freunde wussten, dass es nach wie vor diese Momente gab, wo ich mich fragte, ob ich Leomons Tod damals nicht hätte verhindern können, wäre ich bloß ein besserer Tamer gewesen.

Vielleicht klang all das ziemlich übertrieben, vielleicht war ich sogar selbst schuld daran, dass ich bis heute nicht so recht loslassen konnte, aber wenn man seine Mutter und sein Digimon sterben gesehen hatte und Jahre lang in einer zerbrochenen Familie hatte leben müssen, dann veränderte das einen - egal, ob man wollte oder nicht.

Das vibrierende Handy neben mir riss mich aus den Gedanken und teilte mir mit, dass eine neue Nachricht eingegangen war. Ich klappte es auf und lächelte schwach über die zwei Zeilen, die Ruki mir geschrieben hatte. Sie wollte wissen, ob ich morgen auch zu dem Treffen käme, die anderen - und ich war mir ziemlich sicher, dass sie damit Takato, Jenrya, Hirokazu und Kenta meinte - hätten bereits zugesagt und sie wolle nicht alleine mit den _Pappnasen_ abhängen. Ich tippte die kurze Antwort, dass ich auch da sein würde, ehe ich meine Arme vor mir am Tisch verschränkte und meinen Kopf darauf legte.

Es musste inzwischen zwei Wochen her sein, seit ich Ruki das letzte Mal gesehen hatte. Sie war ziemlich beschäftigt, seit ihre Mutter sie doch zum Modeln hatte breitschlagen können. Zugegeben, es irritierte mich immer noch, dass sie in hübschen Kleidern vor eine Kamera posierte, wo sie doch früher Mode nie etwas hatte abgewinnen können, aber spätestens, wenn sie jeglichen Unterhaltungsversuchen über das Thema auswich, - den Jungs antwortete sie sogar ziemlich pampig, wenn sie einen Spruch darüber fallen ließen -, erkannte man, dass Ruki immer noch die Alte war. Wahrscheinlich war das auch der Grund, warum wir uns bis heute so gut verstanden: Sie war immer ehrlich und direkt, manchmal etwas rau, aber _nie_ boshaft.

Mein Blick blieb am roten Bilderrahmen hängen, vor dem mein Handy lag. Ich strich mir eine Strähnen aus dem Gesicht und betrachtete das Bild, das wir einen Monat, nachdem sich die anderen von ihren Digipartnern verabschieden mussten, geschossen hatten. Es war vor Guilmons altem Versteck entstanden. Ich war schon lange nicht mehr dort gewesen, aber ich ging jede Wette ein, dass Takato und Jenrya sich heute noch oft dort trafen - vor allem Takato verband sehr viele Erinnerungen mit diesem Ort.

_Takato_... Was er wohl gerade machte? Wahrscheinlich half er seinen Eltern in der Bäckerei, nachdem er bei unserem letzten Treffen meinte, er wolle sie später übernehmen. Mein Lächeln wurde kurz etwas breiter, bis ich meine Augen wieder schloss.

Welcher Tag war eigentlich morgen? Ein Freitag? Oder ein Samstag? Ich schloss die Augen und merkte, dass mich die Müdigkeit einholte, obwohl es noch gar nicht so spät war. Im Hintergrund hörte ich, wie mein Handy erneut vibrierte, aber anstatt Rukis Antwort zu lesen, drehte ich den Kopf zur anderen Seite. Ich würde ihr später antworten...


	2. Ruki - Mister Ahnungslos auf neun Uhr

**Kapitel 2: Ruki - Mister Ahnungslos auf neun Uhr**

Ich atmete scharf ein, als ich an der Kreuzung anhielt und mein Handy in meine Hosentasche packte. Juri hatte jetzt schon seit zwanzig Minuten nicht mehr geantwortet, also ging ich davon aus, dass sie gerade zu tun hatte oder die Nachricht einfach noch nicht bemerkt hatte. Das war zwar seltsam, nachdem sie auf meine erste Nachricht so schnell geantwortet hatte, aber kein Grund, sich darüber weitere Gedanken zu machen. Vor allem, weil da gerade eine breit grinsende Fresse neben mir stand und mir zuwinkte, als wären wir besten Freunde, die sich seit Ewigkeiten nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Waren wir _nicht_ - nur zur Info.

"Hey, Ruki! Dich hätte ich hier als letztes erwartet. Hast es wohl nicht bis morgen erwarten können, mich zu sehen, was?", entwich es dem braunhaarigen Kerl und fast automatisch hegte ich den Wunsch, mich einfach umzudrehen und einen Umweg nachhause zu nehmen. Aber zwei Dinge hielten mich davon ab, es auch tatsächlich zu tun: Erstens hätte ihm diese Reaktion unter Umständen genau in den Kram gepasst - und ich wollte ihm schlichtweg nicht die Genugtuung geben, ich hätte vor ihm resigniert - und zweitens hatte er gerade etwas gesagt, was mich stutzig werden ließ. _'...bis morgen erwarten können, mich zu sehen'_ hatte er gesagt. Verdammt, Hirokazu, konntest du nicht einmal deine verdammte Klappe halten?!

Ich legte mir bereits die Worte zurecht, die ich diesem Idioten morgen dafür ins Gesicht pfeffern würde, dass er es tatsächlich gewagt hatte, Ryo von ihrem Treffen zu erzählen, aber zuerst war eine Antwort für Mister Schönling fällig.

"Der Anmachspruch war selbst für deine Verhältnisse schwach, Ryo.", antwortete ich spitz.

Hatte ich eigentlich schon erwähnt, wie bescheuert ich Angeber fand? Und dass Ryo Akiyama wohl ganz oben auf der Liste der Angeber ergo der Menschen stand, die ich derzeit am allerwenigsten sehen wollte?

Warum das so war? Weil dieser Kerl Arroganz und Selbstgefälligkeit in meinen Augen verkörperte - und nicht einmal die vielen Jahre, die seit unserer ersten Begegnung vergangen waren, hatten daran viel verändert. Er war höchstens ein wenig älter geworden und ja, ich gebe sogar zu, dass er für seine Verhältnisse gar nicht _so_ schlecht aussah, aber von diesem Schein würde ich mich bestimmt kein _zweites_ Mal trügen lassen.

Die Ampel schaltete endlich auf Grün und ich setzte mich schnell in Bewegung.

"Ach komm, Ruki. Hast du's jetzt etwa eilig? Du kannst doch nicht immer noch sauer wegen der Sache sein. Das ist jetzt... wie lange her? Vier Jahre?" Viereinhalb, Idiot! Aber das würde ich ihm bestimmt nicht ins Gesicht sagen, stattdessen richtete ich meine Augen wieder nach vorne und schulterte meine Tasche, da sie ein Stück verrutscht war. Ryos Reaktion darauf war ein schweres Seufzen. Aus den Augenwinkeln erkannte ich, dass seine eben noch heiteren Gesichtszüge ernster geworden waren. Dass er dazu überhaupt in der Lage war, überraschte mich, nachdem er sonst gerne den gutgelaunten Kumpel spielte, wenn er nicht gerade damit beschäftigt war, auf Charmebolzen zu machen.

"Das ist doch kindisch. Du kannst nicht ewig sauer auf mich sein. Ich hab mich doch schon bei dir entschuldigt. Ich konnte ja nicht wissen, dass du gleich so viel in die Sache hineininterpretierst, dass du..."

Ich blieb stehen, er brach fast augenblicklich ab und blieb knapp hinter mir ebenso stehen.

"Kannst du dir eigentlich auch mal eine neue Leier einfallen lassen? Du langweilst."

"Wenn du mir endlich auch mal zuhören würdest, dann wäre das weitaus einfacher."

Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und setzte wieder an. Warum verschwendete ich überhaupt meine Zeit damit, diesem Kerl zuzuhören? Das Treffen morgen war jedenfalls für mich Geschichte, selbst wenn Juri oder die anderen noch so sehr versuchen würde, mich doch noch zu überzeugen, zu kommen. Aber jede Sekunde, die ich länger bei diesem Idioten verbringen musste, war eine verschwendete Sekunde und eine Sekunde, in der er mich wahrscheinlich wieder mit irgendwelchen von seinen billigen Sprüchen zutexten würde. Nein, da zwängte ich mich lieber wieder in eines dieser seltsamen Rüschenkleider, die ich erst vor ein paar Tagen bei dem Shooting hatte tragen sollen.

Aber selbst wenn ich jetzt eigentlich nichts lieber getan hätte, als Ryo einfach stehen zu lassen, so hielt mich etwas - und ich war mir ganz und gar nicht sicher, was es war - davon ab. Ich blickte an mir herab und schwieg einen Moment lang, um mit meiner Fassung zu ringen. Ich hätte ihn wohl sonst auf offener Straße einfach angeschrien - und selbst wenn ich hier nur in gestreiftem Shirt, Jeans und abgenutzten Tretern stand, wollte ich gerne vermeiden, dass man mich am Ende noch dumm angaffte. Das passierte immerhin schon zur Genüge während dem Modeln.

Ich schob die unpassenden Gedanken zur Seite. Erst jetzt fiel mir auf, dass Ryo mich unterdessen schweigend angesehen hatte. Er sah verwirrt aus, so als ob er nicht wüsste, ob er jetzt etwas sagen sollte oder nicht. Ich seufzte.

"Ich habe keine Lust, jetzt über diesen Schwachsinn zu reden. Oder morgen. Oder überhaupt irgendwann. Ist das denn so schwer zu verstehen? Soll ich's dir vielleicht noch in andere Sprachen übersetzen? Oder schriftlich geben, damit es selbst in _deinem_ Spatzenhirn ankommt?" Mehr hatte ich nicht zu sagen, deshalb wandte ich mich kurz zu ihm um und blickte ihm tatsächlich dabei ins Gesicht. Etwas, das ich nicht oft tat. "Also wenn du mich jetzt in Ruhe lassen könntest, wäre ich dir wirklich _äußerst_ dankbar." Und dass das keine Bitte von mir war, musste selbst ein er deutlich an meinem kühlen Ton gehört haben.

Ich wandte mich um, kaum, dass ich ausgesprochen hatte und ließ ihn einfach an Ort und Stelle stehen. Ich bog um die nächste Ecke, konnte es mir aber trotzdem nicht verkneifen, nach ein paar Metern prüfend nach hinten zu schauen. Reiner Reflex, den ich gleich wieder bereute. Natürlich war mir der Idiot nicht gefolgt.

Wann hatte Ryo Akiyama denn auch _je_ etwas im Leben richtig gemacht?


	3. Juri - Wie in guten, alten Zeiten

**Kapitel 3: Juri - Wie in guten, alten Zeiten**

Ich konnte Ruki wirklich verstehen, selbst wenn mein Magen sich beim Anblick der verbogenen und teils verrosteten Gittertüre im Park unangenehm zusammenzog. An ihrer Stelle wäre ich wahrscheinlich auch nicht zum Treffen gekommen, egal wie oft sie mich darum gebeten hätte. Die Sache zwischen ihr und Ryo war noch nie besonders einfach gewesen - und das nicht nur, weil Ruki schon von Beginn an eine starke Abneigung gegen Ryo gehabt hatte, sondern auch, weil Ryo sich vor Jahren eine ziemlich dumme Sache erlaubt hatte, von der sie selbst mir nur einen Teil erzählt hatte. Alles, was ich wusste, war, dass Ryo ihr damals scheinbar falsche Hoffnungen gemacht hatte.

Natürlich konnte ich nicht sagen, ob die Sache wirklich nur Ryos Schuld war oder es vielleicht am Ende nur ziemlich dumme Zufälle gewesen waren, aber höchstwahrscheinlich würde ich die komplette Geschichte nie erfahren.

Meine Augen blieben am braunhaarigen jungen Mann hängen, der sich gerade mit Hirokazu über irgendein früheres Kartenturnier zu unterhalten schien. Nicht nur Ryo hatte sich ziemlich über die Jahre verändert, auch Hirokazu war in die Höhe geschossen und überragte mich um beinahe einen Kopf. Seine Schultern waren im Vergleich zu damals wesentlich breiter, sein Gesicht etwas kantiger und seine Haare etwas kürzer. Es war so ziemlich genau die Statur, die man einem künftigen Mechatroniker wohl auf Anhieb zuordnen würde. Zumindest hätte ich das getan.

Das verstohlene Grinsen hatte er aber nach wie vor auf den Lippen und die Begeisterung für Digimon schien selbst nach so vielen Jahren nicht nachgelassen zu haben.

Ich lächelte bei der Erkenntnis, dass sich manche Dinge wohl nie änderten, selbst wenn mir eigentlich noch gar nicht nach Lachen zumute war. Auch wenn ich es bislang mehr oder weniger erfolgreich verdrängt hatte, so wühlte mich dieser Ort immer noch innerlich auf. Es war, als ob Leomons Präsenz hier ungewohnt stark war und ich ertappte mich tatsächlich dabei, wie ich nachdenklich in die Ferne blickte und nervös auf meiner Unterlippe kaute.

Vor meinem inneren Auge erschienen die alten Bilder von meiner ersten Begegnung mit Leomon. Damals war es einfach aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht - und ich hatte mir ab dem Moment nichts sehnlicher gewünscht, als wie die anderen einen Digimonpartner zu haben. Mein Magen zog sich erneut zusammen und ich merkte gar nicht, dass ich instinktiv angefangen hatte, meine Hand auf meinen Bauch zu legen. Das schwere Gefühl lag wie ein unangenehmer Druck auf meiner Brust.

"Hey, Juri. Ist alles in Ordnung?", fragte Hirokazu plötzlich.

Ich schrak hoch und blickte meinen früheren Klassenkameraden - und Ex-Freund - an, ehe ich nickte.

"Ja, ich war nur in Gedanken." Keine besonders gute Erklärung, deshalb schob ich sogleich eine Frage hinterher. "Wo sind eigentlich Takato, Jenrya und Kenta? Wollten sie nicht auch kommen?"

Hirokazu verschränkte die Arme hinter seinem Kopf und zuckte mit den Schultern. "Kenta wird's wohl doch nicht schaffen. Muss für die Uni lernen, der Spießer. Als ob er morgen keine Zeit mehr dazu hätte. Takato und Jenrya müssten aber eigentlich bald da sein. Immerhin war das Treffen doch Takatos Idee. Wo ist eigentlich Ruki?"

Fantastisch. Jetzt durfte ich mir irgendeine Erklärung einfallen lassen. Ich konnte ja schwer sagen, dass der Gedanke an Ryo sie vom Treffen fernhielt.

"Sie meinte, dass ihr irgendetwas dazwischen gekommen ist. Deshalb schafft sie's wohl nicht." Ich erntete dafür einen vielsagenden Blick von Ryo, für den der Grund offensichtlich nicht glaubwürdig genug war. Hirokazu schien die Antwort aber ausreichend zu sein.

"Hey Leute! Tut uns leid, dass wir uns ein wenig verspätet haben. Wir wurden noch aufgehalten!"

Beinahe wäre ich bei diesem Worten zusammengezuckt, aber als die zwei jungen Männer bei uns stehen blieben, hielt ich kurz unwillentlich die Luft an. Der eine der beiden war groß gewachsen, obwohl er Hirokazus Größe trotzdem nicht überbieten konnte, hatte dunkelblaues, kurz geschnittenes Haar. Auf den ersten Blick hatte es ausgesehen, als ob Jenrya sich sein Haar ordentlich zurückgekämmt hätte, aber als ich genauer hinsah, sah ich, dass er bestimmt nicht mehr als fünf Minuten dafür vor dem Spiegel gestanden hatte. Das schien jedoch nicht auf seine Klamotten zuzutreffen: Mit seinem Jackett stand er im wesentlichen Kontrast zu den anderen weitaus lockerer gekleideten Jungs, aber ich musste zugeben, dass es irgendwie zu Jenrya passte - vor allem angesichts seines Informatikstudiums.

Er lächelte mir zu, was mich realisieren ließ, dass ich ihn wohl deutlich zu lange gemustert hatte. Dabei hatte ich mich eigentlich nur davor drücken wollen, meinen Blick zu Takato schweifen zu lassen. Im Vergleich zu den anderen Jungs wirkte er viel zurückgezogener und ruhiger - und das nicht nur weil er der Kleinste von ihnen war. Sein braunes Haar stand ungeordnet in alle Richtungen. Was jedoch fehlte war seine Fliegerbrille, die er früher immer getragen hatte.

"Juri? Kommst du auch mit oder willst du hier Wurzeln schlagen?" Hirokazu riss mich aus meinen Gedanken. Er ließ mir gar keine Zeit, zu antworten, sondern schob seinen Arm um meine Schulter und zog mich mit den anderen mit, die sich in Bewegung gesetzt hatten. Stimmte eigentlich - wir waren inzwischen vollständig, nachdem Kenta und Ruki nicht auftauchen würden. Ich atmete bei dem Gedanken, dass meine beste Freundin wohl gerade alleine zuhause saß, tief durch. Vielleicht schrieb ich ihr nachher noch eine Nachricht. Ich bezweifelte zwar, dass sie sich doch noch umentschied, aber ich wollte es zumindest ein letztes Mal versuchen.

Wir folgten den Treppen nach oben zu einer metallernen Türe. Sie quietschte leicht, als Takato sie langsam öffnete und ins Innere trat. Jenrya und Hirokazu, der inzwischen wieder von mir abgelassen hatte, folgten ihm, während ich mich auf eine der Treppen setzte und leicht an meinem roten Rock zupfte. Ich hoffe, dass mich die anderen nicht darauf ansprachen, dass ich ihnen nicht hinein folgte - und schien damit sogar Glück zu haben.

"Sie ist wegen mir nicht gekommen, stimmt's?", fragte Ryo und setzte sich neben mich. Ich legte meine Hände ordentlich in meinen Schoß, während ich darüber nachdachte, was ich ihm wohl antworten sollte. Letztendlich war es aber sinnlos, ihm eine Lüge aufzutischen: Ryo war schließlich nicht dumm, nur gelegentlich ein wenig _zu_ selbstbewusst. Daher nickte ich langsam und erntete dafür ein Seufzen. "Oh Mann. Manchmal kann sie wirklich verdammt stur sein. Ich versteh wirklich nicht, was ihr Problem ist. Ich meine, die Sache ist Jahre her. Und sie tut so, als ob es erst gestern gewesen wäre."

"Sag, Ryo...", begann ich langsam, "Was ist eigentlich damals genau passiert?"

Er blickte mich etwas irritiert an und ich wusste, dass er sich gerade offensichtlich fragte, warum ich ihm diese Frage stellte, wo ich doch eigentlich Rukis beste Freundin war. Es dauerte etwas - und ich konnte sehen, dass es vor allem daran lag, dass Ryo mit sich rang, ob er mir tatsächlich davon erzählen sollte oder nicht -, daher hob ich meine Stimme nach einer Weile wieder. "Ich weiß, dass ich das wahrscheinlich besser Ruki fragen sollte, aber wenn es um dich geht, dann blockt sie automatisch ab. Selbst bei mir, dabei bin ich die letzte, die sich über sie lustig machen würde, egal warum sie überhaupt sauer auf dich ist."

Ich war mir nicht sicher, ob meine Worte tatsächlich etwas bewirken würden, vor allem dann nicht, als Ryo den Blick von mir abwandte und nach vorne blickte. Er streckte die Beine von sich, verschränkte die Arme hinter den Kopf. Ließ er sich gerade aus einem bestimmten Grund Zeit oder druckste er nur absichtlich herum, weil er es selbst nicht wusste? Oder war es ihm am Ende peinlich? Ich bemerkte, wie er den Kopf schüttelte und seine Stimme hob.

"Du hast ja recht. Vielleicht kannst du ihr ja ein bisschen ins Gewissen reden... oder... naja, du weißt schon."

"Ihr erklären, dass es dir _wirklich_ leid tut?" Mein Ton hatte etwas zu sarkastisch geklungen. "Ich meine... dass ihr zwei noch nie die beste Freunde wart, ist kein Geheimnis. Und dass Ruki ganz besonders nachtragend ist, wenn es um dich geht, ist..."

"Auch kein Geheimnis? Erzähl mir mal was Neues. Ich hab eine Weile wirklich versucht, mit ihr auszukommen. Ich hab sogar vor Jahren..." Er brach ab und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hatte vor Jahren _was_? Dass mir die Frage auf der Zunge brannte und ich sie auch gerade aussprechen wollte, sah Ryo kommen. Aber anstatt mir zu antworten, erhob er sich, trat ein paar Treppen hinab, ehe er sich erst wieder zu mir umwandte und dabei seinen Zeigefinger auf seine Lippen legte. Ich verstand erst nur Bahnhof, aber als plötzlich eine Stimme neben mir ertönte, schrak ich zusammen und verstand, was er mir damit hatte deuten wollen: Nämlich, dass wir nicht mehr ungestört waren.

"Mensch Ryo! Und Juri. Was macht ihr denn hier?" Hirokazu ließ sich links neben mir nieder und legte den Kopf schief, als er unsere nachdenklichen Mienen sah.

"Wir schwelgen nur gerade in alten Erinnerungen, das ist alles.", antwortete Ryo rasch und grinste seinen Kumpel breit an. "Seid ihr schon fertig damit, nachzusehen ob alles beim Alten ist?"

"Na klar. Willst du's dir gar nicht ansehen?"

"Ich? Ne, ich denke, ich werde dieses Mal passen."

"Aber ihr kommt nachher schon noch mit zu mir, oder? Ich hab extra die Wohnung aufgeräumt und eingekauft." Er grinste schelmisch. Wenn Hirokazu tatsächlich einmal aufräumte - und ich konnte aus Erfahrung sagen, dass er definitiv nicht zu den ordentlichsten Menschen auf diesem Planeten gehörte - dann musste es ihm schon wahnsinnig viel bedeuten. Aus dem Grund schmunzelte ich schwach.

"Klar kommen wir mit."

* * *

Ich musste zugeben, dass ich überrascht von Hirokazus Wohnung war. Nicht, dass ich mir auch nur im Ansatz hätte vorstellen können, wie er inzwischen wohnte, aber als ich hinter den anderen in den schmalen Vorraum trat und meine Schuhe fein säuberlich neben jene von Kenta stellte, der inzwischen seine Bücher beiseite geschoben hatte und ebenfalls zu uns gestoßen war, konnte ich es mir nicht nehmen, einen staunenden Blick nach links und nach rechts zu werfen. Die Wohnung war vielleicht nicht besonders groß, aber nachdem Hirokazu alleine lebte, wunderte es mich auch gar nicht weiter. Wir traten durch den Flur ins Wohnzimmer, wo eine abgenutzte, aber gemütliche wirkende Couch auf einem braun gemusterten Teppich stand. An den Wänden hingen allerlei Bilder von Autos und irgendwelchen mir fremden Maschinen, die meisten davon waren schwarz-weiß oder sepia und auch wenn ich keine Ahnung von Autos hatte, so faszinierten mich die Bilder. Aber alle Bilder hatte ich mir nicht ansehen können, denn Hirokazu bestand darauf, uns auch die restlichen Räume der Wohnung zu zeigen. Er führte uns durch alle Räume, durch die Küche, sein Schlafzimmer und sogar das Badezimmer und einen kleinen Stauraum, der angefüllt war mit allerlei Kisten, deren Etikett ich in der kurzen Zeit, in der ich in den Raum spähte, nicht entziffern konnte.

Nach der kleinen Tour, saßen wir alle gemütlich auf der Couch bei einem Glas kühler Limonade, nachdem in der Küche nicht einmal annähernd genug Platz für sechs Personen war. Nicht, dass die Couch für sechs Personen gemacht war, aber Hirokazu hatte vorgesorgt und hatte für Takato und sich selbst schlichtweg zwei Stühle bereit gestellt. Kenta, Jenrya, Ryo und ich hatten es uns in der Reihenfolge auf der Couch bequem gemacht.

Kaum, dass die ersten Themen gefallen waren, nippte ich an meinem Glas und stellte es behutsam auf den Untersetzer, der heute bestimmt zum allerersten Mal Anwendung gefunden hatte. Jenrya erzählte gerade etwas von seinem Studium und dass er sogar mittlerweile ein ziemlich gutes Jobangebot bekommen hatte, das er annehmen wolle, sobald er sein Studium beendet habe.

"Alter, das heißt, dass ich dir dann meinen Laptop vorbei bringen kann, wenn das olle Teil mal wieder rumspakt?", Hirokazu grinste breit und witterte offenbar bereits seine Chance, aber es entrang letztendlich allen nur ein Lachen.

"Also wenn dein Laptop mal nicht funktioniert, dann kann dem selbst der beste Fachmann nicht mehr helfen, Hirokazu. So wie du immer auf deine Tastatur hämmerst...", warf Kenta zwischen dem allgemeinen Gelächter ein. Eindeutig. Es gab Dinge, die änderten sich nie.

Ich griff wieder nach meinem Glas, um nicht nervös an meinem Rock zu zupfen, wobei mein Blick unbewusst zu Takato schweifte. Er hatte nicht besonders viel gesprochen seit wir hier waren. Überhaupt hatte ich das Gefühl, dass er generell viel schweigsamer war als die anderen. Ob alles bei ihm in Ordnung war?

Ich wandte mich ab, spürte aber plötzlich, wie Takatos Blick auf mir ruhte. Mir wurde mulmig zumute, dass ich versuchte wieder der Unterhaltung der anderen zu folgen, aber das ganze stellte sich plötzlich als unsagbar schwer heraus. Was war nur los mit mir?

"Wenn du noch länger so ein Gesicht machst und mich so anstarrst, glauben die anderen noch, ich hätte dir zuvor eine Abfuhr gegeben."

Ich schrak hoch als Ryos geflüsterten Worte mich unsanft wieder in die Realität zurückholten. Der Braunschopf lachte leise, was mir ein sanftes Schmunzeln entrang. Ich wollte gar nicht wissen wie ich gerade dreingeblickt haben musste, dass Ryo mich tatsächlich darauf aufmerksam machen musste. So gesehen standen wir uns gar nicht so nahe, immerhin hatte ich ihn seit einer halben Ewigkeit nicht mehr gesehen geschweige denn hatten wir je direkt wirklich viel miteinander zu tun gehabt. Irgendwie schon seltsam, dass ich ihn trotz allem dabei helfen wollte, sich wieder mit Ruki zu versöhnen.

"Was tuschelt ihr denn da so? Habt ihr etwa Geheimnisse vor uns?" Hirokazu grinste, als ob er sich sicher wäre, uns auf frischer Tat ertappt zu haben.

Kenta lachte. "Selbst wenn sie ein Geheimnis haben: Bist du etwa eifersüchtig?"

"Hey, wenn es um Juri geht, darf ich mich doch wohl erkundigen!"

Ich seufzte innerlich als ich Hirokazu die Arme vor der Brust verschränken sah, schenkte ihm jedoch trotzdem ein kurzes, dankbares Lächeln. Selbst wenn er manchmal wie ein emotionales Trampeltier wirkte, so wusste ich, dass er es nie böse meinte und dass er sich wohl gerade einfach fragte, was Ryo wohl zuvor im Park und gerade eben zu mir gesagt haben musste.

"Leute! Wir sind doch nicht zum Streiten hier, oder? Ich hab Juri nur gefragt, wie spät es ist - das ist alles." Ryo hob abwehrend die Hände, um weiteren Diskussionen aus dem Weg zu gehen und ich fragte mich, ob Ruki vielleicht deshalb Grund dazu hatte sauer auf ihn zu sein. Vielleicht hatte er ihr auf diese Art etwas wichtiges verschwiegen?

"Es ist kurz nach Mitternacht.", beantwortete Jenrya seine Frage an meiner Stelle.

"Mann, ich dachte, meine Uhr würde falsch gehen, dabei ist es wirklich schon so spät."

Fast automatisch flogen unsere Blicke in Richtung Wanduhr - und wir konnten nicht anders als ihm einstimmig beizupflichten. Wie lange waren wir jetzt hier gesessen? Ich rechnete im Kopf nach, und realisierte, dass wir schon seit _acht_ Stunden unterwegs gewesen waren und seit etwa vier Stunden hier beisammen saßen.

Es dauerte nicht lange, bis wir beschlossen, dass wir uns wohl langsam auf den Weg nachhause machen sollte. Ich half Hirokazu noch dabei, die Gläser in die Küche zu tragen und bot ihm sogar an, ihm beim Abwaschen zu helfen, aber er winkte ab, meinte, dass er das schon alleine hinbekäme. Ich zweifelte daran, dass er tatsächlich demnächst abwaschen würde, aber hakte nicht weiter nach, sondern folgte den anderen Jungs ins Vorzimmer, um in meine Schuhe zu schlüpfen. Kaum, dass wir uns verabschiedet hatten und die Straßen wieder erreicht hatten, verabschiedete sich Kenta von uns und bog die nächste Kreuzung nach links ab.

Wir sahen ihm kurz schweigend hinterher, bis Ryo das Wort ergriff.

"Wie sieht's aus? Soll ich dich nachhause begleiten, Juri?" Mich überraschte die Frage, was mir Ryo wohl an meinem verdutzten Gesichtsausdruck ansah. Er lachte daraufhin. "Ich dachte nur, dass du vielleicht um diese Uhrzeit nicht alleine nachhause gehen solltest. Außerdem müssen wir uns dann auch keine Sorgen um dich machen."

Ich überlegte einen Moment, stimmte dann aber zu, als mir wieder einfiel, dass sich so vielleicht eine bessere Gelegenheit bot, um mit Ryo über das zu sprechen, über das wir zuvor nicht hatten sprechen können.

Wir liefen eine Weile zu viert durch die Straßen. Gelegentlich verstrickten wir uns in kurzem Smalltalk, sprachen über das Wetter, darüber, was wir die nächsten Tage so vor hatten und dass wir uns bald wieder treffen sollten, bis Jenrya und Takato sich schließlich verabschiedeten - und ich hätte schwören können, dass Takato dabei meinem Blick ausgewichen wäre. Ich fühlte wieder dieses mulmige Gefühl in meinem Bauch. Konnte Takato mich nicht mehr leiden? Hatte ich ihn verärgert ohne es bemerkt zu haben?

"Wollen wir dann?", fragte Ryo schließlich, nachdem er kurz damit beschäftigt gewesen war einer eingegangenen Nachricht zu antworten. Ich nickte und wir machten uns auf den Weg. Zunächst breitete sich Schweigen zwischen uns auf. Und dann, völlig unerwartet, hob Ryo seine Stimme und begann zu erzählen...


End file.
